Roller skating today is a very popular past time for young and old alike. Skates have risen like a phoenix to take the place of the skate board, a wheeled device, as the popular means for transportation and recreation both as a way of travel to school and elsewhere, and as a sporting device on which kids can spend free time.
While roller skates are used by the very young, most people prefer the so called shoe skates which include a shoe, usually high sided for support, mounted on a roller skate in a non-removable fashion. Many of those recently available though good looking and comfortable, do not lend themselves for walking around safely if at all.
This invention by contrast provides for the first time an adapter or converter that permits wearers of shoe skates to easily walk around while still wearing the shoe skate thus providing safety without the necessity of carrying an extra pair of shoes with them.
Indeed the product of this invention does not require any alterations to the skate nor are special skates required to be worn by the skater.
Applicant has studied the problem of skaters in attempting to walk safely while still wearing the skates and has reviewed the prior art. One patent of which he is aware is Familere, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,749. This pertains to a new structure, a combination skater-walker, requiring the skater to dispose of his current skates. The device herein is adaptable by contrast to any shoe skate. The only other relevant patent found was Whited U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,888 which was for an attachment to standard roller skates. That device did not provide the safety available herein and was not designed for easy removal from the skate even by a child as is the case with the instant invention.